


Team Dragonstone: Art Dump.

by Hedge_witch



Series: Team Dragonstone: Art Dump [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Noir, Fan Art, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-25 09:39:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/637537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hedge_witch/pseuds/Hedge_witch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Here is a collection of the art I have produced so far featuring Team Dragonstone. The quality of the work varies, so be warned...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Team Dragonstone: Art Dump.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a poster for an imaginary Film Noir AU, my personal canon is that this image depicts the moment where Melisandre and Davos convince Stannis that robbing a bank/assassinating a rival mobster is a Very Good Idea.


End file.
